To Wed or Not to Wed
by WarpedMinded
Summary: Spike is forced into an arranged marriage, but in the end... is it really forced? Spike/Xander, Slash, M/M.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **To Wed or Not To Wed  
**Author: **WarpedMinded and NightmareAhead  
**Chapter: **1/2  
**Fandom: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
**Pairing: **Spike/Xander  
**Warning: **none  
**Summary: **Spike is forced into an arranged marriage, but in the end... is it really forced?  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own BtVS or any of its characters.  
**Note: **This is a role-play between WarpedMinded and NightmareAhead. Warped = Xander. Nightmare = Spike.

Angelus sighed and rubbed his head in frustration, "I am getting on my last nerve, childe." He didn't understand why Spike always gave him hell. "I got some good news for you though. I met a friend from long ago and we decided that one of his great great great grandchilde will be married to you when he is of age," he smirked slightly as his eyes flashed yellow.

Spike growled and flashed his fangs at Angelus. "Yeah? And what the bloody fuck makes you think I'll go along with that?" he growled as he ran his hands through Drusilla's hair.

Said vampire giggled and looked up from where her head rested on Spike's lap. "But you must meet your kitten, Spikey! He is fierce and loyal. So very loyal," she whispered in excitement.

"I'm sure he is, luv," Spike smiled down at her. "Wait. Him?" he asked as he looked back up at Angelus.

Angelus had the grace to look embarrassed, "About that, boyo, it is a binding agreement. We both used our own blood to bind it together, so you have no choice. If you don't agree in the end you will be compelled to consummate the marriage."

Spike growled even louder and stormed out of the room and into the night. He hated when Angelus told him what to do, but the fact that he said he didn't have any say in the matter made it even worse. He stayed out for the rest of the night and had to hide out when the sun came up before reluctantly returning the next night.

Angelus wasn't upset, he understood why Spike was so angry. He would be too if it happened to him. "Childe... Please understand. I didn't want to do it..."

"Forget it," Spike sighed. "I still have a few more decades, yeah? Who knows, I may be dust by then," he shrugged as he walked over to Dru and gave her a kiss.

Angelus nodded, a bitter smile on his face. "Yeah, we will see." He walked toward his childe and grandchilde. "I don't know about you two but I could go for a big jug of ale." He gave a slight smile as he headed out the door and looked back, "You two coming?"

Spike looked down and held out his hand to Drusilla to help her up out of the chair before leading her out into the night.

~.~.~.~.~  
**A Few Decades Later…**

Spike ran over the Welcome sign as he drove into the town. Last week he was in New York when he got a call from Angel, who he hadn't talked to in years, telling him to meet him in Sunnydale, California, and for some reason, Spike obeyed. He had to admit, he was curious to find out what was so important that his GrandSire contacted him after all these years. Once in the town he pulled up to the address Angel had given him and parked out front of the mansion.

Getting out of the DeSoto, he sniffed the air cautiously, scenting his Sire and the warm California air. He shrugged his shoulders and went up to the door, pounding on it harshly.

Angel opened the door, "Come in, childe. I've got some news for you. Remember years ago when I told you that you had an arranged marriage?" He gave a hesitant smile, " He is old enough now..."

Spike's eyes widened and he smiled skeptically. "You're joking. I thought that whole thing was a joke!" he started to get a bit hysterical, "You called me after all these years to stick me with some bloody human kid?!"

Angel sighed as he pulled Spike into the small kitchenette. "Do I look like a liar?" He gave an unamused look at the blonde. "And I met him. He is best friends with the Slayer."

"Friends with the-?!" Spike stopped himself from yelling more and stopped to think for a minute, he could use a friend of the Slayer to his advantage. "Fine. Where is he?"

Angel narrowed his eyes. He had seen that look before on his childe and he knew what it meant. "You won't be able to hurt people he considers his friends. And I work with them too, so don't even think about it."

Spike smiled "sweetly" and batted his eyes. "Don't know what you're talking about, peaches." He clapped his hands and rubbed them together, "So, let's go meet him, shall we?"

Angel rolled his eyes and pulled Spike out of his house. "Oh yeah, he has been taught this since he was born, so he knows that he is going to be married to a vampire, he just didn't know when."

"Wonderful. So we're springing this on him, are we?" Spike groaned as he was pulled out of the house and down the street. "And what does the Slayer have to say about all of this?"

Angel gave an evil chuckle, shaking his head. "She can't void contracts that old. So she just taught Xander how to fight. He does damn well now, too." They came up to a building that said 'Magic Shop'. Angel opened the door and smiled at the occupants. "This is Spike... Xander's future husband."

Xander's eyes widened as he looked Spike up and down.

A dark haired male with green eye walked up to Angel and smiled brightly before pulling Angel over to the couch.

Spike eyed the occupants of the room and growled at the Slayer who was sneering at him. "Right, so which of you lot is this 'Xander' bloke I'm supposed to be stuck with for the rest of his short life?"

Doyle glanced at Xander who went still. He was taught early on that he should treat his husband with respect. Doyle was one of Xander's best friends because he was taught the same thing. He looked at Angel and shook his head fondly.

Xander stood up and walked over to Spike and licked his lips and tilted his head to the side. "I will be your husband."

Spike was barely able to resist from biting into the neck offered to him, instead he growled and took hold of Xander's hand and drug him outside. He continued to drag the human down the street as he talked. "Listen, I don't want to be stuck with you and you don't want to be stuck with me, so I've got a plan. We get hitched and then go our separate ways. That way we are fulfilling the contract and we still get what we want. Sound good?"

Xander frowned and then started to give puppy dog eyes. "We are getting married and we are going to be happy. Because once we do we won't be able to sleep with anyone else." Xander cocked his head, "Or you could dust yourself," he shrugged.

"Think I rather dust myself," Spike muttered. "There's gotta be a bloody way out of this. Maybe I can fake my dusting," he continued to mutter to himself as he paced back and forth along the sidewalk.

Xander stopped following and headed back to the shop. His head hung down and he flopped onto the couch, "I would have liked to know he hated the idea."

Doyle rubbed Xander's back and sighed, "He is a stupid pillock who doesn't realize how lucky he is."

Spike walked around the town for the rest of the night, trying to think of ways to get out of the deal. He only snapped out of it when he felt the sun start to rise and he rushed back to Angel's mansion.

Angel was on the couch in the mansion with Doyle in his arms. He glared at Spike when he entered. "I need to talk to you, boyo," he said in his Angelus tone of voice. He stood up and walked to his room. "I will kill you if you hurt Xander again."

Spike wasn't intimidated by Angel's tone of voice. He wasn't a fledge who would do anything to please his Sire anymore; he was a Master now.

"Don't know what you're talking about, peaches. Was just having a nice little chat with the boy."

Angel glared and slammed Spike into the wall. "You will treat him with respect. Or all of us will make your life hell." He then viscously bit into Spike's neck, showing that he was the boss and the sire.

Spike fought the instinct to bare his neck further for his Sire, instead he vamped out and growled loudly while he pushed Angel away from him. Without bothering to yell he stormed out of the room and up the stairs from the basement where Angel had made his home. Avoiding the rays of sunlight that came through the windows, he managed to find a small space that would be light free for the rest of the day and settled down to wait for the night.

Doyle gave Angel a disapproved glance when his lover came back. "Angel man... that wasn't very smart." Angel ignored his close friend/husband for the moment and followed Spike.

"Look... I'm sorry. I just don't want you hurting Xander. He's never done anything wrong... and he sure as hell didn't choose this either. He was born into it. So please don't hold it against him."

Spike looked up from where he was sitting on the floor. "Not holding it against him, am I? Just trying to figure out a way to get out of this. Boy doesn't want to be stuck in this either now does he? Course not."

Angel gave a sad smile and sat down next to Spike. "He actually has been very excited to meet his mate recently. After puberty and all that he got used to the idea, and he isn't straight, he figured that out years ago." He sat quit for a minute, "And there is no way out of it without killing yourselves. Believe me, I know. Me and Doyle weren't always friends." Angel shrugged.

Spike figured Angel didn't know what he was talking about when he said the things about Xander, so he ignored it. He arched a scarred eyebrow, "What, you get roped into marrying him? How'd that happen?"

The brunette gave his childe a look, "Remember when I got a soul? Because of Darla killing a gypsy. Well, when they gave me a soul... they also gave me a future husband."  
Angel stood up and ran his hands through his hair, something he would never normally do, "I then met Doyle when he was in high school. He was in LA at the time, but he eventually came here when he graduated. I found out a year or two ago that he was half Bracken demon. He was so ashamed, thinking everyone would hate him, but when the visions came... he was about to commit suicide." He looked up at the ceiling, "But during the years of knowing Doyle, we fell for each other, and I told him about the contract and we came to realized we were meant for each other. His visions were for me to help the helpless." His smile had life, that didn't show when he was Angelus, "Maybe you and Xander are meant for each other too."

Spike didn't know how to react, so he sat still on the floor, looking down at his hands. He had to admit, it would be nice if him and Xander were meant to be together. Ever since Dru left him he had been feeling like something was missing, and maybe the human could fill that void.

Angel sat back down and looked at Spike, "I don't care if you treat the rest of us like shit, but please... don't treat Xander like that. He really was hoping you two would get along well."

Doyle came in the room, but not before knocking, "Sorry. I just wanted to ask if either of you two were hungry? I can heat up some blood for you guys." He gave Angel one of those smiles only meant for him.

Angel looked at Spike and nodded, "Yeah, thank you. Well be out there in a moment." Doyle nodded and left. Angel kept looking at the doorway, a blissful smile on his face.

"You wa-" he stopped when he heard a crash in the kitchen and he hurried downstairs to where his husband was.

Doyle was shaking on the floor, in the throes of a vision. He gasped, "Tonight... 6th Avenue, a-a demon with purple skin, green eyes and razor sharp teeth. It's going to attack Tara and Willow tonight."

Spike wandered into the kitchen after Angel, having gone at a slower pace. "Who's Tara and Willow?" he asked, looking to Angel. Then, realizing he didn't care, shrugged his shoulders and went to heat up some blood for himself.

Angel glanced at Spike, "They are Xander's best friends, and our friends too." He grabbed a couple of Doyle's prescription drugs and helped his lover swallow them. "I will call Giles so he can tell the girls and Xander." He stood up. "Spike, watch Doyle for a few, please. We have to watch him carefully after a vision."

"Mate's not going to throw up, is he?" Spike asked as he eyed Doyle wearily and sipped the blood he took out of the microwave.

Doyle looked at Spike and gave a weak laugh. "I think I could like you. Maybe you should tell Angel that he doesn't need to baby me," he said it fondly.

Angel rolled his eyes and left the room to call the others.

Spike laughed and downed the rest of the blood as fast as he could, not used to the disgusting taste of bagged blood. He put the mug in the sink, not bothering to rinse it, and leaned against the counter.

"So... what's Xander like?" he asked, not knowing what else to say as Angel talked on the phone.

Doyle started to tell Spike all he knew about Xander, but not wanting to tell 'everything'. He smirked, he wanted Xander to do that.

"So... why are you so against being married to Xan?"

Spike folded his arms over his chest, "Why should I be stuck with some human for the rest of his life just because my Sire was dumb enough to promise it? I'm a master now, I don't have to follow Angel's every demand like I used to."

Doyle nodded, "Well... of course… but the contract is binding to you. You and Xander will die because of it. So either you get married and learn to be happy together, or you cause someone, who is willing to be with you, to die a painful death." He rubbed the side of his head, "Why don't you talk with Xander, you never know… you might fall for him."

Spike grumbled under his breath and jumped up to sit on the counter, knowing it would piss of Angel when he got off the phone and came back into the room. Just piss off his Sire more, he started to swing his feet, causing them to hit the cabinets under him.

Doyle winced in pain from the loudness. "Please stop," he begged.

Angel came into the kitchen and saw Doyle in pain and looked at Spike with the look of death. "You better stop or I will throw you outside."

Spike smirked cockily, "You would not, peaches, the suns still up." He stopped anyway and hopped off the counter and headed towards the guest room he was staying in. "Don't fuck too loudly or I'll bloody stake you," he announced before he shut the door and went to bed.

Doyle rolled his eyes and gave Angel a kiss on the cheek, "You go to bed, I need to go get groceries anyways."

Angel smiled and nodded, going to their room and laying in bed, not taking long before falling asleep.

Doyle left the house soon after and went shopping.

~.~.~.~

Spike woke up as soon as he sensed the sun went down and stretched out naked in the bed. He wanted to lay in bed all night, but he was interested in seeing what was going to happen with those two birds and the supposed demon attack. Lying and debating if he should stay in bed or get up he finally got up and got dressed. After fixing his hair he left the room to see what was going to happen tonight.

Angel was in the kitchen drinking some blood, and when Spike came through the doorway he tossed the blonde a bag of blood. "Drink up, I think it was a Gru'athog'th demon Doyle was talking about. Remember when we found one back when you were only a fledge-. sorry, new childe?"

Spike growled, but vamped out and bit into the bag, draining it in seconds. They left the house immediately and walked quickly to the Watchers house.

Xander sat next to Doyle and Giles, "So… maybe the girls shouldn't go..."

Doyle shook his head, "No 'cause that will change it around too much, the demon might not show up and we need to kill it."

When they entered, Spike spotted Xander sitting next to Doyle, but ignored him and went to go lean against the wall on the other side of the room.

Xander did a good job at ignoring Spike too, as much as he didn't really want to. Doyle warned him that Spike was probably going to be a jerk to him, so he was getting ready for it.

Angel leaned against the stair railing near where Doyle was sitting. He then told Giles everything about the demon he could remember, and Giles looked it up and they got all the stuff they needed to kill it.

Tara and Willow walked out of the house and headed towards where they were supposed to go, their usual path to their homes.

Spike walked over to the weapons and picked up a battle axe, smirking evilly. He ignored the looks the Watcher and the Slayer gave him and followed his Sire when they left the house after the two birds. He soon became bored after following the girls for a few minutes without any sign of the demon, so he started to swing the axe around in circles with ease.

Xander watched Spike with awe, shocked at how fluidly he moved. He couldn't wait to see what the blonde vampire would look like when fighting. Thankfully, Xander didn't have to wait long. A huge demon ran out, aiming for the girls, exactly the one that Doyle described.

Tara and Willow jumped into a safe barrier for them that Giles made earlier, and the demon bounced off it like a vampire trying to get into a house uninvited.

Angel dove for the demon using claws and teeth. Doyle used a bow and arrow set that Giles allowed him to use.

Spike didn't hesitate in joining the fight, jumping in and swinging his axe with all his strength. He jumped onto the demon's back and wrapped his legs around it to support himself as he lifted both arms above his head and brought the axe down, splitting into the demon's head and getting stuck.

The demon, who continued to fight despite the weapon in his head, managed to grab the vampire off his back and throw him into a nearby wall.

Xander quickly ran over to Spike, wanting to help him if he was hurt. "You ok?" He gasped out, reaching down and pulling the vampire up.

Angel shoved his clawed fingers into the chest of the demon and yanked its blue heart out, it was still beating and the demon was sluggishly fighting still. He squeezed it, and it popped, the heart stopping and so did the demon.

Spike groaned and held his head as he sat up, that had hurt. He stood up and stumbled, instinctively reaching out and grabbing the nearest thing for support, which happened to be the human he was supposed to marry.

Xander kept the blonde balanced. "Wanna head home? I think they are done. You can come to my place, my parents won't notice, at least they shouldn't," he babbled, hoping to comfort the vampire... which might not happen if he keeps talking.

Spike was too dizzy to argue, so he murmured a reply and held tighter to the human supporting him.

Xander let out a breath of relief as Angel came over and helped him walk Spike to his place and into the basement.

"Thanks. See you at Giles' tomorrow," he smiled gratefully and took the blonde to the bathroom and carefully stripped off his clothes and put the blonde in the tub and started to fill it with hot water, but not so hot that it could scald the vampires wounds that the demon had cause when he grabbed him with his claws.

"It's gonna be okay," he soothed as he started to clean Spike up.

Spike sighed and slid under the deliciously hot water, laying on the bottom as the human cleaned him. He sighed, blowing bubbles, before he sat up.

"Why are you okay with being stuck with me?"

Xander gave a slight shrug, "I was taught that I was going to be marrying someone when I get old enough." He gave a laugh, "When I was little I thought it would be the worst thing ever. And I complained about it every time I could." Xander then looked happy, "But as I got older, I realized that not everyone would end up with someone and I wouldn't have to worry about them cheating on me or any of that." He looked at Spike seriously, "I know you don't want to be married to me, but I am really not a bad person..." He finished cleaning off the blonde and sat back, "Wanna rest in there for a bit?"

Spike sat back and nodded, waving the human away. Once alone in the room he thought long and hard about where his unlife was and where it was heading. He didn't know how long he sat in the water, but eventually snapped out of his thinking when he noticed how cold the water was. Grabbing the towel left out for him, he dried off and walked out of the room as he rubbed his hair, not caring that he was completely naked. He raised his scarred eyebrow when he noticed he was in a dark, dirty basement.

Xander was laying in bed and looked up at Spike from his comics and smiled at the blonde, but stopped and looked at the nakedness that is Spike. Eventually he gave a shy glance, "Hey, did the bath help?" He got up and pulled back the covers on the other side of the bed for Spike. "This is where you're gonna sleep. Sorry, there is no room for another bed."

"Yeah, it helped. Don't mind, as long as you don't mind that I sleep starkers." Spike finished drying his hair and threw the towel back into the bathroom onto the floor. He ran his hands threw his hair to smooth it to his head as he walked over to the bed and got in where Xander indicated.

Xander blushed and looked down embarrassingly. "I will have to get used to it if you sleep like that all the time. As long as you don't care about me reading comics until I fall asleep." He got snuggled under the covers and peeked at Spike.

Spike laid down and settled further into the bed, folding his hands behind his head. "Don't care," he shrugged. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the light.

Xander kept reading for about 20 minutes before he fell asleep with the light on and the comic book laying on his face.

Spike could sense Xander's breathing even out and knew that he was asleep, so he leaned over the human and shut the light off before settling back in the bed. After laying there for a few hours thinking about his unlife once more, he finally fell asleep just as the sun was coming up.

Xander stretched and curled up against the coolness under the covers. He sighed and settled into another light doze.

~.~.~.~.~

Spike woke up and groaned when he realized it was the middle of the day. He was about to roll over and try to get some more sleep when he discovered that sometime during the night Xander had curled up against him. Sighing, he was about to wake the human but stopped when he heard yelling coming from upstairs, along with the shattering of glass.

Xander pulled the covers over his head, subconsciously feeling safer when under there. "Shhh... sleeping," he mumbled.

Spike raised his scarred eyebrow but allowed the human to sleep as the fight raged on upstairs. He could hear the argument now and was enjoying listening to Xander's drunken father yell a his drunken mother, saying it was her fault he lost his job again. The fight died down just as the sun set, and Spike climbed out of the bed to get dressed, thankful that his clothes were only torn a little.

Xander blinked, "Why is it dark out?" He sat up abruptly, " Whoa! Were we asleep for a whole day?!" His jaw was dropped in shock.

Spike laughed as he walked out of the bathroom, pulling his duster on. "You have been. I've been up for a few hours, listening to your parent fight. Fun, that."

Xander looked down, ashamed. "I had hoped we would be out of here before you heard them." He gave a sad shrug and stood up walking to the bathroom and brushing his teeth. "Giles' place, right?"

Spike sighed and sat heavily down on the bed as he waited for the human to get ready. "Guess so. Don't see why, though."

Xander looked out, confused. "Why not? Its with people we know... I know." He walked out and looked curiously at the blonde. "I know you don't like Angel, but Doyle is my best friend... and he is married to Angel." He grabbed Spike's hand and pulled him up.

Spike grumbled but allowed the human's warm hand to hold onto his as they walked out of the house and towards the Watcher's flat. As they got closer, he shook off the hand and adjusted his duster, getting back into the "Big Bad" mode.

Xander looked sideways at the blonde, then smiled and started to strut like Spike, trying to make the blonde laugh. He was still strutting when they walked inside and Xander sat down on the couch, grinning when Tara and Willow giggled.

Spike growled and glared at the human as he walked over towards a wall and leaned against it, taking out a smoke and playing with it. The Slayer sneered at him before sitting back in her seat and started to talk to the two birds that Xander was sitting next to.

Xander looked up at Spike with an upset look and he mouthed, 'What's wrong?' Doyle sat down next to him and he started to tell Doyle a dirty joke.

Spike chose to ignore Xander in favor of watching the Slayer fidget and glare at him every few seconds. Finally he sighed and asked, "What's wrong, Slayer? Demon got your tongue?"

Buffy stood up and folded her arms over her chest. "I just don't see why you have to be here. Just because you're fucking Xander doesn't mean we want you around."

"Not like I wanna be here, is it? I'll just leave. No skin off my nose," Spike growled back as he turned to leave.

Xander stood up and blocked Spike from leaving, "Buffy... please stop it. And we aren't even sleeping together yet. So cut it out and quit baiting him. And you stop baiting her. They will chain you in the bathtub... and make you watch Teletubbies."

Doyle snorted at that.

Spike didn't know what the bloody hell Teletubbies were, but he could tell by the way Xander said it that is wasn't good.

Buffy huffed, but sat back down and crossed her legs.

Spike wasn't happy about it, but he walked back over to the wall and resumed his leaning pose.

Xander went to the kitchen and started to make himself and Doyle some sandwiches, knowing his friend was hungry like him.

"Spike? You want some blood?" He looked out into the living room and straight into Spike's eyes.

Spike quickly looked away from the warm, brown, puppy-dog eyes. "Nah, pet. Figured I'd go hunting later. Can't stand the bagged stuff."

Buffy quickly stood up and pulled out her stake. "You still plan on hunting?! Not on my watch!" she quickly ran across the room to plunge her stake into Spike, but he was faster, and grabbed her wrist and pulled it behind her back.

"Don't think so, luv. I've got two Slayers under my belt and I would love to add a third."

Xander dropped his sandwich and plate onto the floor and ran between them. "You two quit it! I will not be made to choose between my friend and my future husband. And Buffy, I am getting married to him, no choice, so it would have to be him that I choose. But Spike... remember, I can make our married life hell. We can't cheat on each other... just see how you feel when I don't put out."

Angel pursed his lips together to keep from laughing and he sat near Doyle, who was openly grinning.

Buffy huffed loudly to show her disapproval, but kept her mouth shut and went back to her seat.

Spike, meanwhile, arched a scarred eyebrow in shock before it melted into an evil smirk. "Let's see how long that will last with me walking around and sleeping starkers. Quite sexy, I am, pet."

Xander raised his own brow and cocked his head, "Well... now look who just admitted he wanted to sleep with me," he purred, as he then sashayed back to the kitchen and cleaned everything up, then made the sandwiches again. He went and sat down beside Doyle and handed the brunette his food, then they both ate.

Spike stayed leaning against the wall for about an hour before he decided he couldn't take it anymore. The only thing anyone seemed to be talking about was anything but demons, so he was done for the night. "Alright, I've had enough of you lot blathering on about nothing. I'm out of here to go pick a fight with the biggest demon I can find."

Xander rolled his eyes, "That's my husband," his voice full of sarcasm. He stood up, "So... who else wants to patrol?"

Only Buffy and Doyle were willing to go. Angel went back home, so did Willow and Tara.

Xander and Doyle skipped along the road, just to piss off Spike.

Spike growled the whole time they were walking, his fists clenched in an attempt to keep from hitting someone. They had just entered the cemetery when they heard a loud roar.

"Bloody finally!" Spike whooped before taking off in the direction of the roar without waiting for the humans and the Slayer.

Xander yawned and watched as his friends fought the demon. He let out a squawk as he was pulled back into the arms of another vampire. "Hey... no touchy!" He started to fight the vampire with aggravation. It took a bit, but eventually he staked it and he spat and stomped on the ashes.

Spike had driven a railroad spike through the demon's eye and into it's brain, killing it. He turned just in time to see Xander stake a fledge and spit on its ashes, and couldn't hold back a small smile, though he hid it quickly.

"Well that was no fun. Spike ended it too fast," Buffy complained loudly.

Spike rolled his eyes and walked over to Xander, "You alright, pet?"

Xander nodded, "Yeah... mostly just scared the bajeezus out of me." He wiped dust off himself and smiled at Spike. "Have fun killing the demon?"

Spike smirked evilly, "Always do, pet. Always do."

"I'm heading home, tonight turned out to be a bust. Thanks for that, Spike," Buffy said as she glared at the vampire.

"No problem, luv. Always here to help," Spike smiled back sarcastically.

Xander and Doyle rolled their eyes. Xander jumped onto Spike's back and ran his fingers gently down Spike's chest, resting his cheek against the blonde's hair.

Doyle waved at Xander and Spike and ran for his house.

Spike stood frozen in the same spot with Xander on his back. "Pet, what exactly is it you think you're doing?" he growled out.

Xander frowned and climbed off Spike's back. His shoulders slumped and he sadly started walking to his house, trying to avoid Spike from then on.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered.

Spike stood there for a little while, trying to decide if he should go back to Angel's place or follow Xander. He chose to go with Xander, not wanting to walk in on his Sire and his husband having sex. Jogging, he caught up to the brunette human and walked a few feet behind him silently.

Xander spoke with a shaky voice, "Leave me alone. You don't have to follow me... I don't have to be 'grateful' that you are around to save me all the time." He eyes were sad as he continued to walk. They made it safely to his place and he went into the basement and walked over to the bed. Without even taking his clothes off he flopped on his stomach, not even bothering to move his head, he just left his face buried in the comforter.

Spike shut the door behind him and cocked an eyebrow at Xander as he walked into the bathroom. After a quick shower, he dried off and exited the bathroom naked. He folded his arms over his chest and eyed Xander. "You going to sleep like that or get in the bed?"

"Mu phluna plee phli phlac," Xander mumbled from his face in the blankets.

"I'm assuming you said, 'I'm going to sleep like this'. Whatever, pet," Spike said as he shrugged and got in the bed. He leaned over Xander and shut off the light before laying down, trying to fall asleep.

When he was sure Spike was asleep. Xander got up and took a cool shower, his head throbbing. He stayed in there for 30 minutes before getting out and lightly drying himself. His body slightly wet so he could feel the cold air against his skin. He walked into his bedroom and climbed into bed beside Spike, naked also, and wrapped an arm over the vampire, to make his body more cool.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** To Wed Or Not To Wed  
**Author:** WarpedMinded and NightmareAhead  
**Chapter:** 2/2  
**Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
**Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
**Warning:** Graphic male/male sex, Biting(Claiming)  
**Summary:** Spike is forced into an arranged marriage, but in the end... is it really forced?  
**Disclaimer:** We do not own BtVS or any of its characters.  
**Note:** This is a role-play between WarpedMinded and NightmareAhead. Warped = Xander. Nightmare = Spike.

Spike woke up about a half an hour before the sun was supposed to go down and pulled the warm body closer to himself. He growled when he realized what he did but didn't make a move to push Xander away.

Xander moved and rested his head on Spike's chest and rubbed his fingers back and forth on the taut pale belly.

"Just sleep, my vampire... I will watch over you," he mumbled as he then lightly snored.

Spike chuckled softly and ran his hand through Xander's brunette hair. "Wake up, pet," he whispered as he grabbed the human's shoulder and gently shook him.

Xander groaned and sighed, then opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Spike. "Sorry. You sleep ok?" He blinked sleepily and turned around so he could still lay his head on the vampire's chest, but be able to look at his face. "Do we have to go anywhere today? Or is it a free day?"

Spike shrugged and sat up in the bed, "Up to you. Don't much care what our plans are, do I?"

Xander got on the phone and called Giles, "Yeah... anything apocalyptic going on today? Any hellfire and brimstone? No? OK. I guess I am gonna just laze around for the day then. Thanks G-man. I know I know. Stop calling you that. Yeah. Have a nice tea/tweed day British man." He hung up with a chuckle, then looked at Spike. "Oh yeah, you're British too. So is it all 'tea, tea, can I have a crumpet'?"

Spike eyed Xander as he got up and put his jeans on, not bothering to button them up. "You're weird, pet. Anyone ever tell you that?" he asked. He dug through his duster pockets and pulled out a cigarette and lighter, putting the cigarette in his mouth and lighting the lighter before he realized he probably shouldn't be smoking in Xander's house.

"Don't suppose I can smoke in here?" he asked around the cigarette in his mouth.

Xander shook his head and pointed out the basement/outside door. "Please go out. With my luck my parents have a gas leak somewhere and we'll blow up." He got up and shyly bent over and pulled on some bottoms. Xan then walked out with Spike to stand with him while his future husband smoked. "Which country did you like the most when you traveled the world?"

Spike took in a puff of smoke, held it for a second, and then blew it out while he thought. "Guess America. Stayed here the longest, haven't I? Miss London sometimes though, but things have changed too much since I was there, don't know if I would like it as much."

Xander nodded and smiled, "So you didn't like Africa or China? I heard you killed a Slayer there. Not that I want to hear about you killing one." He bit his lip and grabbed Spike's smoke and stubbing it out, then giggled as he ran back into his room and bounced on the bed, hoping that Spike would chase him.

Spike's eye's widened as he looked at the dead cigarette on the ground. "Hey! There were a few more puffs in that!" he yelled as he turned and ran into the room. He jumped on the bed, tackling Xander and pinning the humans hands above his head as he sat on his chest.

Xander couldn't help but keep laughing as his eyes crinkled at the corners. "Sorry! Uncle Uncle!" He struggled, but not to really get away, just to test/play with Spike. "Am I in trouble?" he gave a cute innocent look.

Spike vamped out and growled down at the human, snapping his fangs. "You owe me a smoke," he growled.

Xander rolled his eyes and then his hips. "Can't I owe you something else?" he gave a pouty glance.

Spike's growl increased as he felt himself grow hard and start to stick out of his jeans. "Be careful what you insinuate, pet."

Xander gasped, his breathing going heavy, his eyes darkening, trained on the pale red cock sticking from Spike's unzipped jeans. "So... I guess your little vampire is happy to see me," he blushed beautifully.

Spike smirked and changed back to his human face. "You can say that," he moaned as he thrust his hips and rubbed his cock against Xander's chest.

Xander whimpered as he looked at the cock on his chest. "Can I taste it? Please?" he begged as he stuck his tongue out, his eyes going up to Spike's own eyes.

Spike moved up Xander's chest until his cock was resting on the human's tongue. He groaned and let go of Xander's wrists, still holding his hands above his head, and took a hold of his cock with one hand. Squeezing it firmly, he produced a bead of pre-cum and watched it drip onto the human's tongue.

Xander's eyes widened more and he moaned, his own hips thrusting into the air. His mouth quickly closed around the head of Spike's cock. He started to suck and slurp, and then pulled off. "Please... please, I am so hard. Let's take off the rest of our clothes."

Spike smirked cockily and climbed off of the bed. He quickly pulled off his own jeans before reaching for Xander's pants and tugging them off in one smooth move. Standing at the end of the bed he eyed the human up and down as he stroked his cock.

Xander blushed and fidgeted with the covers, "How about you turn off the light..." He looked away, "As amazing as you look I doubt you want to be looking at me." His cock was bobbing and he reached down and covered it.

Spike climbed onto the bed and moved Xander's hands from covering his dick. He licked his lips before whispering huskily, "Don't need to cover anything, pet. Bloody beautiful you are. Especially that thick cock of yours." Leaning down he gave said cock a lick from the base to the tip.

Xander gasped, his cock twitching, a drop of pre-cum shining the head. His nipples hardened and he reached down and lightly pinched one of Spike's own small pink nipples. "Let's suck each other," he gasped. Xan moved quickly and turned so his cock was facing Spike and he was teasingly blowing hot air over the cool dick.

Spike moaned and quickly took Xander into his mouth, swallowing the cock-head in his throat. He pulled back up, making a slurping sound and teasingly sucked on the head.

Xander's body quivered, his cock throbbing. "Oh god... you are amazing," he cried out. It took him a few seconds to remember he needed to please Spike... and see if he could do better. He quickly surrounded the cock, sucked, and tried to swallow, but gagged some before pulling back and slowly trying again and again, not wanting to give up.

Spike smirked around the cock in his mouth before slowly pulling it out. "Relax, pet. I don't expect you to be able to do that for a while yet. Takes practice, it does. Plus it helps when you don't have to breathe," he reassured the human as he moved so they were face to face.

Xander smiled shyly and kissed Spike tenderly, "Thanks. I was so close to blowing my load." He could tell his cheeks were turning a light pink from embarrassment. He shifted and rubbed his cock against his vampire lover's own hard, but cool, cock.

Spike smiled and pulled Xander into a deep kiss as he moved his hips against the human's. While he continued to explore Xander's mouth, he rolled them over so that the brunette was on top of him. Gripping the firm ass of his new lover, he broke the kiss and moved to lick and nip at the tan neck before him. "What do you want to do, Xan?"

"We can't have sex yet... we have to wait until the ceremony. Then we have all the time in the world. We can just... suck each other off for now." He lightly thrust his hips upwards, his cock prodding Spike's belly. He gave a coy smile, "Please?"

The comment about the ceremony made Spike's arousal waver, but he quickly pushed the thought aside with some effort. Smirking, he relaxed back and folded his hands behind his head. "Sounds good to me, pet. How about you get to it."

Xander rolled his eyes and lightly nipped at Spike's small pink nipples. "Meany." He breathed as he kissed down the vampires body and to the cock that was jutting outwards.

He teasingly licked the head and hurriedly wrapped his lips around it and started to bob.

"Bloody fuck!" Spike hissed as he vamped out and his hands flew to grip Xander's brown locks. Yellow eyed peered down his body to watch the hot mouth slid up and down his pale cock with enthusiasm. "Not gonna last, luv," he groaned out too late, his peak arriving quickly and he started to shoot into Xander's mouth.

Xander moaned at the delicious taste of the vampire he was going to be with for the rest of his life, and he really didn't mind. He pulled off and let a little streak his face and he looked up at the vampire with glazed eyes. Xan swallowed the cum in his mouth and started to wipe the cum off his face and lick his fingers. "Want some?"

Spike took hold of Xander's hand and brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking on the cum covered fingers. He pulled the fingers from his mouth with a pop once he cleaned them and smirked at the human. "Thanks, pet. I needed that," he said before laying back down and pretending to fall asleep.

Xander frowned and then gave a small sigh. He ducked his head and laid down and curled up into a ball. He didn't have to cum. It would hurt for a while, but he would get over it.

"Night..." he whispered softly.

Spike sighed loudly and rolled onto his side, facing Xander. "Pet, we're going to have to work on your assertiveness."

Xander glared at Spike, "No. Screw you. When you are selfish like that... I don't care." He stayed turned on his side and then proceeded to ignore Spike. "You hurt me... and you don't care. So go to bed."

Spike growled and, in game-face, forced Xander onto his back. "You're going to cum, and you're going to like it. Got me?" he growled out before slipping out of game-face and moving down the human's body, quickly taking his still hard cock into his mouth and sucking hard.

Xander cried out, his heart pounding, and his cock throbbing. "Please... please. You don't have to do this!" He shivered and raised his hand to cover his mouth.

Spike let the cock fall out of his mouth, his hand replacing it, and looked up to Xander's eyes. "If you really want me to stop I will, but you have to say, 'Spike, although you are extremely good looking and sexy, I'm an wanker and don't want you to suck my cock dry.'"

Xander reached down and smacked Spike's head. "You know I don't want you to stop, but you need to stop being a prick, a jerk, and an asshole. I am going to be married to you... and I have been treating you right." He reached down and started to stroke himself firmly, his hand over Spike's cool one.

Spike removed his hand from under Xander's and sat up, folding his legs Indian-style. "I'll treat you however I want, I'm the master vampire in this relationship."

Xander then kicked out and placed a kick right to Spike's chest, knocking the blonde backwards off the bed. "Don't you EVER treat me that way. I am not a whore to be used how you want. I will become YOUR EQUAL!" He felt his bottom lip quiver as he tried to hold in his emotions, but his vision blurred as he felt the tears prick his eyes. "I will not let you treat me like my parents do!" He shook as he covered himself up and wrapped his arms around his knees.

Spike vamped out and jumped to his feet, prepared to have it out with the human, but paused when he saw Xander huddled in on himself. Slipping out of game-face, he sat down on the bed and pulled Xander into his arms. Not knowing what to say, he kept silent, resisting the instinct that told him to purr to calm his soon to be mate.

Xander shivered more, "Wh-why does everyone have to hate me? The only people that like me are my friends. My parents hate me... you hate me. The people who are supposed to be close to me, they treat me like shit."

Spike sighed and pulled Xander onto his lap. "I don't hate you, Xan. Just not used to being with a human, am I?" He nuzzled his face in between the human's neck and shoulder before he gave into the urge and started to purr very softly.

Xander almost went boneless instantly, his body just relaxing and sighing softly. "I'm sorry. I'm not always a big baby." He laid his head against Spike's shoulder. "I will try to be more aggressive, but you gotta be a little more sensitive. Okay?" he whispered.

Spike scoffed, but agreed, for some reason not liking when Xander was upset. After they sat in silence for a while Spike kissed Xander's neck and murmured, "You know, I can kill all those pricks for you, including those people you call parents."

Xander shook his head, "No... 'cause when they raised me the way they did, they did something right. I didn't end up like them. I know I never want to be like them." He smiled a little and tilted his head for Spike to kiss more of it.

Spike obliged Xander and continued to kiss his neck. He paused at the pulse point and licked at it lovingly, while his hands roamed Xander's body.

Xander let out a sighing moan, his cock hardening again and within a minute it was slapping against his belly. "I can't wait til you can bite me." He smiled slightly and pushed his ass back against Spike's own cock.

Spike growled in arousal and slid one of his hands down Xander's body to his cock. He fisted the thick penis as he sucked and nipped at the pulse point, trying to bring Xander over the edge.

Xander shifted so his legs were spread, and over Spike's legs, his hips thrusting up and down. He started to gasp and cry out as he felt his orgasm tighten his whole body. "Oh... Spike... yes, yes, yes!" He saw stars when he came, thick ropes of cum coming out of his softening cock.

Spike smirked in triumph, giving Xander's cock a few more jerks before lifting his hand to his mouth and licking it clean. "You taste bloody beautiful, pet. Bet your blood tastes even better."

Xander turned around and straddled Spike's lap. He pressed his nose against Spike's cheek and nuzzled him. "You will find out eventually. Maybe then you can tell me why I seem to be a demon magnet." He closed his eyes. "Do you need help again?" he reached down and teased the head of his blonde lovers cock.

Spike removed Xander's hand from his cock and laid them both down on the bed. "I'm okay, pet. You need to rest and the sun is almost up so, so do I. We'll play more later."

Xander nodded and kissed Spike tenderly for a couple minutes. "I really love kissing you." He breathed, and then let out a yawn, "Sleepy time," he murmured, his eyes closing and his body molding against Spike's.

Spike settled further into the bed and wrapped his arms around the human as he fell asleep.

~.~.~.~

Xander heard the phone ringing far away... and he felt like he was trying to swim in cotton. He groaned as he eventually woke up and picked up the phone.

"Ello?" he croaked.

'Xan. It's time to start the ceremony. You two have finally agreed haven't you?' Angel's voice said over the line.

"Yeah... how did you know?"

'Because Doyle just got the vision that it is time. We are going to do it tonight, close to midnight. So you can come over here now.'

"Thanks, Angel. Tell Doyle thank you, also. Give him the advil, not the darvacet, we don't want him falling asleep before I get married," Xan teased, and Angel chuckled softly and hung up.

"Spike… wake up. We are getting married tonight." He kissed and nuzzled Spike's face.

"No. Leave me alone," Spike groaned and tried to bury himself under the blanket.

Xander chuckled and climbed on Spike and laid on him. "When we get married at midnight you can finally taste me, any way possible," he teased as he nibbled on Spike's neck. "Pweeze wake up?"

Spike groaned again, this time in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around the human on top of him and slowly opened his eyes. "So what is involved in this 'ceremony'?"

Xander had to think for a bit, "Sharing blood, mostly normal stuff." He shrugged, "I don't really know. It's supposed to be a surprise to us." He smiled a bit and got up.

"Sounds like fun," Spike grumbled sarcastically as he got up as well and started to get dressed. Once they were ready they quickly made their way to Angel and Doyle's place where Spike smirked and banged on the door, just barely not breaking it.

Xander gave Spike a disapproved glance and was pounced on by Doyle. He laughed, spinning around with his half-demon friend.

Angel stood beside Spike and looked at him, "Can I talk to you really quick? Alone? Please?"

Spike sighed but nodded his head and followed Angel inside. "What do you want, peaches?"

Angel shut the door when Spike came in. "I always was proud of you, childe. You became a master on your own." He gave a sad smile, "I'm proud of you, Spike... William. And I give you a Sire's Approval." He leaned forward and gave Spike a small kiss on the lips.

Spike grumbled and wiped his lips as they turned to go back to Xander and Doyle.

"So, what do we have to do?"

Doyle then told them everything they had to do for the ceremony.

Xander was leaning against Spike and waited nervously.

"You ready for this, Spike?" he looked up with innocent wide eyes. It was time for the ceremony.

"Guess so," Spike shrugged as they were lead into the guest room that Doyle and Angel had previously set up. There were lit candles all over the room and in the center was the king size bed, covered in blood red sheets. "So we just bugger and I bite him when we cum, right?"

Angel looked down nervously and Doyle smiled, "Yeah, but Xan, don't forget to bite him too."

Xander nodded and grabbed Spike's hand shyly.

Angel and Doyle made sure they got naked and on the bed, then left.

Xander blushed but laid back and looked at Spike's tight body. His cock started to get hard.

"Ready?"

Spike jumped up from the bed once the door was shut and started to pace back and forth in the room. When did he suddenly decide he wanted to do this? Did he want to do this? Maybe he could still make a run for it. But then he thought about Xander, and how the human would feel if he changed his mind and ran off. Admitting to himself that he did care about the brunette, he sighed and sat back down on the edge of the bed.

Xander worriedly sat up more and looked at Spike, "Uhm. I guess you are still doubting all this. I wish you had more choice, but it's not my fault." He reached over and gently touched Spike's back. "Do you not want to look at me when you do it? I-I can lay on my front, you don't have to see my face."

Spike ignored Xander's words and turned, pushing the human onto his back and climbing on top of him. Leaning down, he started to kiss Xander's warm lips, trying to get aroused.

Xander shut his eyes and kissed the vampire back, his tongue playing with the others'. His cock was getting hard and pressing against Spike's stomach.

"Please... fuck me now."

The kissing, combined with Xander's words, caused Spike's cock to twitch to life and instantly become hard. "Need supplies, love," he explained as he reached over to the nightstand and took out a bottle of lube. Popping the cap he looked down at the horny body under him and groaned, thinking about finally sinking cock and fang into it. He squirted some lube onto his palm and warmed it as much as his cool body would allow before slicking up his fingers. "Ready, pet?" he asked as he gave Xander's hole the first slight touch and circled it softly.

Xander whimpered and pushed his ass forward, "Yes, yes, hurry! It's not like I never fingered myself before." He blushed and opened his eyes, wanting to see how Spike would react.

Spike arched a scarred eyebrow and his cock twitched as he thought of Xander fingering himself. "Well, well, well, pet. Naughty, naughty," he smirked just as he pushed the first finger in. He moaned as Xander clenched around his finger, not used to a human's heat.

Xander's body quivered as his head dropped back, and he tried to arch up for more of the cool fingers. "Mhmm, very naughty... naughty Xander. Gonna punish him?"

"Of course, luv, you can't touch what's mine without my permission. But not now, we'll save that for later," Spike assured with an evil smirk while he added as second finger into Xander's ass. "How's that, pet? Like it?" he asked as he found and pressed against the humans prostate.

Xander's eyes rolled back as he grunted, "Ugh... yes! Come on, please. I will be able to handle you, please!" he begged, his body shaking as he tried to fuck himself on Spike's fingers.

"Not yet, Xan," Spike said as he pushed a third finger into Xander's hole and scissored them, preparing the way for his cock. After torturing the human for a few more minutes, he nodded his head and pulled out his fingers. "Think you're ready, luv." He wiped the remaining lube on his cock and added a bit more before slowly pushing his way in.

"Bloody hell, so tight and hot," he moaned when he was fully seated inside.

Xander let out a soft sigh, his hole opening and accepting Spike easily. "Oh right there," he gasped, his eyes wide and he reached up and ran his fingers over Spike's cheeks and face, committing it to memory.

Spike gripped Xander's hips and slowly started to move in the man under him. Looking down, he watched as his cock slid in and out and couldn't hold back his game-face any longer.

Xander cried out as his prostate was stabbed over and over. "Fuck me!" he sobbed out, his cock hard and leaking. He leaned up and kissed Spike, not caring about the fangs in the way. "I think I am in love with you," he whispered so softly, right before his hitch in his breath and he came, his head tilting to the side for Spike.

Spike growled and lunged for the neck offered to him when he felt Xander cum in his hand and clench around his cock tighter then ever. The feel of his fangs piercing the human's skin and the first taste of Xander's blood caused his own release deep into his mate.

Xander then quickly moved when Spike was still coming and he pulled off. He moved down and started to suck and swallow Spike's still throbbing cock. Xander licked up Spike's body and bit his neck also, marking Spike as his too.

Spike growled in pleasure as Xander bit and drank his blood. He leaned down and licked at the blood still trailing from where he bit the human.

"You're mine now, luv," he whispered huskily directly into Xander's ear.

Xander gave a deep shiver and looked at Spike with bright eyes. "I'm glad. And if it is ok... can you be mine too?" He was straddling Spike's lap and his arms around the blonde's shoulders.

The vampire gently kissed the human's lips before he shrugged. "I think that would be okay." He paused and looked away before adding the next part, "And… I think I love you too."

Xander beamed a bright smiled and pulled the vampire into a loving kiss.

**The End. **

Read and Review!


End file.
